Laughter's not real
by Ififall
Summary: Brett/Mason Fanfiction. Mason tries stand up comedy, but one Were is not impressed.


" _You're a famous comic, everyone loves your jokes, but I think you suck_ " A/U.

* * *

It's around One O' clock when he hears the thud of the door.

He's been a good boy. No Parties, no secret drinking, no older men coming over to the house. His Parents, away on holiday would be proud. It's just been Super-natural searching, talking to his Older Sister on the phone and X-box Sessions with Liam. It had been a calm peaceful week. That is until he heard the thud of a fist at his door on Friday.

He grabs his Bath-robe, gently covering his Black and Blue Batman Pyjamas. Sure maybe he was too old for them, but they were comfy and always warm. He crept down the stairs standing by the door, trying to see who the shadow was before he spoke.

* * *

"Mason...Mason I can smell you. Open up!" Brett orders.

Relived, but worried at the same time, Mason opens the door. As soon as Brett walks in, he can smell the blood. He turns the light on in the corner. Brett squints. He starts talking his shirts off as the younger guy stares at the blood on the floor.

"Brett please can you use the Bath-room? Mom's gonna kill me if I can't get that out!"

* * *

"Relax,. I'm a expert on getting blood out of carpets. Get me a towel, run me a shower. Oh and since you're up, can you make me a grilled cheese please? I can smell the Mozzarella in fridge"

Mason mumbles as Brett smirks. He doesn't find it funny when Brett gets into trouble, and then doesn't tell him anything. But crowds found it hilarious at the comedy club. Of course he used false names. His pack, well Liam's pack found his stage act Hilarious. It was easier to poke fun at the Super-natural because packs always found other new packs weird as well.

* * *

 _"The Wendigo's I dated are hot, but the literally want pieces of me. Can anyone gve me the number of a Vegetarian or vegan Wendigo?_

 _"I've protected Girls with Baseballs bats, but I can't date Guy who kid themselves while protecting themselves. Evan you're like Five, Five and pulling out Trojan Triple X Condoms, like... get real!"_

 _"I consider myself a good friend. But when hot Chimera's knock on my door at one in the Morning. I kinda hope they've been beaten up. Then I'll be that hero that saves them from the brink of death and they pay me with make out sessions in the back of the Sinema club"_

* * *

After watching Stiles spit out his drink with laughter he wrapped up his act...

"Well Ladies and Gents I've gotta go. Forget about an encore. I'm too busy trying to tell my Were-friend that spill on my trousers was _really_ a red Chile Margarita. Take care and Goodnight"

The Pack is clapping, buying him drinks in the VIP section. Malia is patting him on the back. Liam is taking pictures of him with Hayden on his phone. Scott is squeezing his shoulder. He hopes Scott is impressed. He didn't want him to take the stand up personally.

* * *

"Good Job out there" Scott says.

"You really think so? Or are you just being polite"

"Good job? Amazing fucking job! Dude, you kicked ass!" Stiles yelled.

* * *

"Honey we need to get you home" Malia said leaning around him and pulling him up.

"Don't bother with a cab guys, I'll drive you back" Mason said.

After helping Malia gently put Stiles on the sofa, he was waved off as he went home. He was getting calls from his Manager. His shows were selling out all over Beacon Hills. There were talks of reality shows, hosting award shows, and a DVD. He smiled to himself when he imagined Liam's reaction to that.

* * *

He got out the car got in his place, and started taking his shirt off for a well earned shower. He was almost half-way done when he turned his living room light on.

* * *

"Good evening Mason"

"What the fuck?" Mason said watching Brett lying on his sofa while trying to do up his buttons.

"Oh don't stop the strip-tease on my account. I've heard stories about your little _Super-natural stand up_. I think we need to talk...sit!" Brett said pointing to the closest leather chair.


End file.
